Today, chips are primarily cooled through the chip back side. For example, as shown in FIG. 5, chip 501 may be connected to chip carrier 503, e.g. the lead frame, via chip solder 505 formed on the chip back side. The chip may be surrounded by organic materials 507, e.g. mold compounds or laminates which electrically insulate the chip and electrical wiring 509 connected to the chip. These traditional organic materials 507 with a poor thermal conductance of approximately 1 W/mK, may provide insufficient power handling, without sufficient heat spreading and/or heat conductance.